Sheer Perfection
by reignofhavok
Summary: William Birkin muses over his precious during his last moments of life.


Notes: This is the first fic I've written in a long, long time that uses the first person perspective. But I felt it would work better for this fic, which is mostly about William's last thoughts as a human being.

Disclaimers: Yadda yadda, why would I write fanfic if I actually owned these characters?

--------------------

I look at it and almost want to cry. It's so perfect. Pure genius. Unrivalled in almost every capacity. I've dedicated my entire life to the creation of what we've dubbed the 'G-Virus', and after a lifetime's work it's finally complete.

Well, almost.

The soldiers will be here soon. This much I know. Wesker, bless the dear man's heart, told me to get out while I still could, we both know how Umbrella works. With the creation of the G-Virus my usefulness with Umbrella would be over. They'd have what they'd need and they'd move on to the next sucker.

Yet even knowing this I couldn't leave. I helped Wesker to sever his ties with the company, but I just couldn't leave until I completed my work. It took me a lifetime, a few more months would mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. So long as I was diligently working Umbrella would leave me to my own devices. And they did.

But now here it is. Completed. Eons of research compiled into one perfect, tiny package.

"It's sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus. No one will ever take you away from me."

Even as I say it I realise how stupid it all sounds, but I can't help but smile and feel giddy inside. Part of me wants to think that Umbrella will let me carry on with my research, but the sane part of my being tells me not to be so stupid. My work here is done, I need to get out while I still can.

Yet I hear my doom approaching as I'm packing the G-Virus samples into my case. My heart sinks.

I'm too late.

There's nothing left to do then. I won't let them take my life's work without a fight.

Grabbing my nearby handgun I spin around. As suspected, Umbrella soldiers are standing there, suited up and ready for a fight. Which I'm more than willing to give them.

"So you've finally come."

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample."

Straight to the point. I like that. There's two of them standing there, semi-automatic weapons in hand, gas masks over their faces. The usual squadron, nothing special. It almost makes me angry. After all I've done for Umbrella, I'm not even good enough for a special forces team? My G-Virus isn't even good enough for a special forces team?

There's no way in hell I'm letting those peons get their hands on my virus.

"Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work."

I begin to back towards the wall, my gun still trained on the soldiers. They don't move, but I can see they're feeling tense. One wrong move and this entire charade could go down in flames.

Maybe that would be for the best.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, as the old cliche goes. I suppose it was my own fault really, but that doesn't matter anymore. In my feeble attempts at escape I knocked over some vials. Usually not a problem, but for the clearly inexperienced, jumpy young soldier in front of me, that was all it took. He began to fire.

Initially I didn't feel the bullets as they peppered my body. I simply stood there numb, in shock, before the delayed pain filled my body and sent me crashing. Yet even as it was happening I could think of nothing but my precious G-Virus. I wouldn't allow them to have it, even in death. Especially in death.

Sound began to drown out around me, and my vision began to quickly fade in and out. The gunfire stopped, and through my haze I could vaguely see the other soldier belittling his friend. Not that it mattered now, the deed was done. I was taken care of, they'd come for their virus now.

He walked over and picked up the case. The soldier began talking to his friend before they both exited the room, leaving me lying in a pool of my own blood. The intense fire that had spread throughout my body started to slowly die down, instead being replaced by cold. Utter cold.

I think at one point my wife may have come in, but it's inconsequential now. No, what mattered was my G-Virus. My revenge.

Showing their utter incompetency, the soldiers left one vial of the virus lying on the floor. It took all the strength left in my being to grab it, but as I did, a strange sensation filled me. Satisfaction? Hope? No, the words didn't matter, all that mattered was that in that moment, everything suddenly seemed to fall into place. It was perfect.

I would become my own test subject.

I didn't have to think twice. I was already dead. I grabbed the vial and aimed for my heart. The effect was instantaneous, even better than I had expected. Life surged through my veins, power filled my entire body. It was beyond belief, beyond what even I had imagined it capable of.

It was pure, raw, undiluted power.

And it was mine.

Thousands of sensations filled my body and mind, the effect becoming so overwhelming that it became difficult to tell up from down, left from right. Pure rage boiled from my insides, fed by the power that now dominated my body. I could feel myself changing, not only mentally but physically.

For the first time my entire body felt alive, it was truly a living being. Every cell had its own mind, was pumping with its own energy. They shifted against each other, turning my body into the most perfect being Umbrella would ever see.

But as I stand here now, my body being transformed by the raw power, I can feel the rational portion of my mind dying. However it's okay, I knew a price had to be paid for such perfection. It no longer matters. No, what matters now is my G-Virus. My revenge. Umbrella will never get their hands on it, of that I'll make sure.

I can smell the soldiers up ahead. I can almost feel them inside me, it's amazing. It will be over soon. This time I really can feel it in my bones. Tonight will go down in history, and I will be the one to create it.

Soon. Very soon...

My precious... G... G-Virusss...


End file.
